KMMF
This article is in no relation to the defunct Missoula FOX television affiliate of said callsign which aired on channel 17 analog between 2001 and 2009 which then folded into a second subchannel of KTMF digital channel 23 after KMMF was blacked out following the analog-to-digital transition. KMMF is the ABC affiliate that serves the Missoula, MT area, broadcasting on UHF channel 8. It is the second oldest television station in the Missoula Valley. The station airs ABC on 8.1, Seven Network on 8.2, the local version of ABC Weather 24/7 (which uses the Cowles Media SWX package), the ESPN networks on 8.4 through 8.6, and the Disney owned networks Disney Channel and Disney Sports Network on 8.7 and 8.8. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *Newsreel (1948-1960) *Your Esso Reporter (1960-1968) *Eyewitness News (1968-1990) *24 Hour Eyewitness News (1990-1993) *Eyewitness News 8 (1993-2013) *ABC Eyewitness News 8 (2013-Present) News Voiceovers *Ernest James: 1967-1970 *Craig Lowe: 1970-1982 *Harold Robinson: 1982-2012 *Billy Fortner: 2012-present News Music *"WTVJ 1970 News Theme" 1970-1975 *"Move Closer To Your World" 1975-1980 (Mayoham Music) *"We're 4" 1980-1982 (Klein &) *"Today's 4" 1982-1985 (Edd Kalehoff) *"News Series 2000" 1985-1994 (Gari Communications) *"Eyewitness News" 1994-2013 (Gari Communications) *"National Nine News 2006 Theme" 2013-Present Weather Products * "Channel 8 Storm Seeker" 1975-1981 * "Doppler 8000" - 1981-1992 * "Storm Watch 8000" - 1992-1995 * "Storm Tracker" - 1995-2004 * "First Alert Storm Seeker" - 2004-2007 * "Advantage Storm Seeker HD" - 2007-present Idents KMMF circle 8 id 1962.png|1962 Debut of the Circle 8 ident package KMMF - The debut of the circle 8 - 1962.png|1962 tri-color package - "This is a color presentation from KMMF-TV Channel 8 Missoula." KMMF ID 1966.png|1962 inverted tri-color, mainly used for end-of-show, commercial or on-the-air ident breaks at the time. KMMF ID 1974.png|1974 Hello America, Hello ABC Channel 8 Missoula KMMF_1975.png|1975 Welcome to a Bright New World (in Missoula) KMMF 1976.png|1976 Let Channel 8 Be the One KMMF_1977.png|1977 Channel 8 Is Still the One KMMF threes company logo id 1977.png|1977 Ident package (Red Circle 8) from Three's Company KMMF 1978.png|1978 We're the One KMMF_1979.png|1979 Channel 8 Is Still the One KMMF ID 1980.png|1980 You, Me and Channel 8 KMMF 1981.png|1981 Now is the Time...Channel 8 is the Place KMMF_1982.png|1982 Come on Along with Channel 8, the first appearance of the Blue Circle 8 KMMF_1983.png|1983 That Special Feeling KMMF_1984.png|1984 We're With You on ABC Channel 8 Missoula KMMF 1984a.png|1984 Ident package from Trivia Trap KMMF_1984a1.png|1984 Sarajevo Winter Olympics ident package with the Golden Circle 8 KMMF_1985a.png|1985 ident package KMMF_1985b.png|1985 You'll Love ABC Channel 8 Missoula KMMF_1986.png|1986 ABC Channel 8 Missoula: Together KMMF_1986a.png|1986 ident package from Heart of the City KMMF growing pains 1986.png|1986 ident package from Growing Pains KMMF ID 1987.png|1987 Something's Happening (on Channel 8) Series 1 KMMF_1987.png|1987 ident package from the Disney Sunday Movie series Kmmf dynasty id 1987.png|1987 ident package from Dynasty KMMF ID 1988.png|1988 Something's Happening (On Channel 8) Series 2 KMMF ID 1988a.png|1988 ident package, possibly localized. KMMF_1988a.png|1988 "The Olympic Tradition Continues" ident package featuring the Golden Circle 8 during ABC's final year of Olympic coverage. KMMF_1988b.png|1988 Calgary Winter Olympics ident package with the Golden Circle 8 KMMF ID 1989.png|1989 Something's Happening (On Channel 8) Series 3 KMMF ID 1990.png|1990 Missoula's Watching ABC Channel 8 KMMF Monopoly logo id 1990.png|1990 ident package from the game show Monopoly KMMF ID 1991.png|1991 Missoula's Watching KMMF ABC Channel 8 KMMF ID 1992.png|1992 If It's Missoula, It Must Be Channel 8 KMMF ID 1993.png|1993 More People Watch KMMF Channel 8/40th Anniversary ident package KMMF_1993_cfs.png|1993-1997 College Football Showcase (a local package based on the ABC Sports College Football block theme airing Montana Grizzlies and Montana State Bobcats football games including the Brawl of the Wild rivalry game) KMMF ID 1994.png|1994 Watched by More People...ABC Channel 8 Missoula KMMF ID 1995.png|1995 Get with Channel 8 Missoula KMMF 1996.png|1996 Ident package Kmmf saturday mornings id 1996.png|1996 ident package from ABC's Saturday morning block, this featuring two white mice surrounding a round disc of cheese acting as the Circle 8 logo with a green "8", obviously by someone who may be a Green Bay Packers fan seeing that green and yellow are their primary colors. Kmmf saturday morning cartoon block id frogs 1996.png|Another 1996 ident package from ABC's Saturday morning block KMMF_1997.png|1997 Nobody Does it Like Channel 8/This is Your ABC Channel 8 Missoula package KMMF 1997a.png|1997-1999 America's Broadcasting Company Series 1 package KMMF 1997 tv is good hdtv is even better.png|1997 TV is Good HDTV is Even Better KMMF We Love TV 1998.png|1998 We Love TV - on Missoula's ABC Channel 8 KMMF_2000.png|2000 50th Anniversary Ident package (not the network's 2003 50th Anniversary package) KMMF 2000a.png|2000 Missoula's #1 Television Station (localized America's #1 Broadcasting Company package) KMMF_2002.png|2000-2002 America's Broadcasting Company Series 2 ident package KMMF 2002 a.png|2002 America's Broadcasting Company Series 2 ident package with an embossed Blue Circle 8, the last of this package before the 50th Anniversary package KMMF ABC 50 ID 2003.png|2003 ABC 50th Anniversary KMMF ID 2003.png|2003 ident package KMMF_2003_AYH.png|2003 ident package from the reality TV show "Are You Hot?" featuring a customized Circle 8 in the show's color scheme KMMF ID 2004.png|2004 ident package KMMF ID summer 2004.png|Summer 2004 ident package KMMF ID 2005.png|2005 ident package KMMF ID 2006.png|2006 ident package KMMF_2007.png|2007 Start Here package KMMF_2010.png|2010 KMMF 60th Anniversary "60 Years Serving Western Montana" KMMF_2011.png|2011 Start Here...in Missoula (localized Start Here ident package) KMMF_2014.png|2014 Back to Basics design using the same logo structure as the 2013 main ABC logo itself instead of the iconic Blue Circle 8 design. KMMF_2015a.png|2015 ident package from a promo cut of The Bachelorette featuring the Big Sky ABC branding KMMFs version of definitely abc.png|KMMF's version of Definitely ABC - "Definitely KMMF - ABC Channel 8 Missoula" (year not defined, possibly early 2000's) KMMF_advantage_storm_seeker_hd.png|KMMF "Advantage Storm Seeker HD" KMMF logo.png|2013-2017 Promos KMMF_super_jeopardy_promo_1990.png|Super Jeopardy! promo from 1990 Category:Channel 8 Category:Missoula, MT Category:Montana Category:ABC affiliated stations